Shippings Over Tea
by disintegrate
Summary: Erika owns a shop the helps with love. Now, with this in mind, she always has a story to tell.


**Title:** Green**  
Pairing: **Misty x Yellow; hints of another pairing as well  
**world: **pokemon special manga universe**  
****warning(s):** f/f slash  
**a/n: **warning don't like don't read. inspired by Under The Rose by Windsong. (/s/6380293/1/Under_The_Rose) If you haven't read it now, I suggest you do. Even if you don't need to read it to understand this fic.

* * *

Misty sighed. She really couldn't see just why Red didn't notice Yellow's obvious feelings for him ... Then again, she was the same. Kanto's champion was just far too focused on his goal to become pokemon master to notice anything else. At least she wasn't mistaken as a boy most of her time knowing him, like Yellow had.

Time went by and neither of them (Misty or Yellow) had seen or heard from Red. There were even rumors floating around that he may have left to visit other regions and challenge them for their badges.

"Misty."

The girl looked up from the pool, and, to her surprise, it was Yellow. She was dressed the same as ever, which made her wonder if that's all she ever had. If so, she could offer a few of her own dresses. They might fit, if she tailored them just right.

Making her way up the steps, she smiled at her. "So, what brings you here?"

Yellow fidgeted in place, fumbling with her fingers as she looked down. Her face was redder than Red's eyes.

Misty blinked, wondering what was wrong. She wasn't usually this – she looked down. _Ah..._ She had meant to lock the doors for a reason. This was a guilty pleasure of hers, not to mention, it tended to get ripped with underwater training. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself, and even Yellow had turned around until it was safe.

For a few seconds, things were quiet between them. The false start had left them both awkward. Still, she couldn't help but note how Yellow was shaking as she stood. She approached her carefully, not wanting to upset her. It was only until after then that the pokedex holder was able to speak, albeit somewhat more shyly now. "...Did you hear about Red's latest adventure?"

Misty frowned, not because she knew what Yellow was talking about, but the way she had said it. Her voice was far too sad. She was tempted to bring the girl into a hug if it wasn't for the fact she might not like getting pressed against her in this state. She offered a comforting look instead, "Did he win another badge?"

"N – no." She stuttered, on the verge of tears now.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly pulled the smaller girl to the closest place her mind could register was private, her office. It was here that Yellow was able to cry with Misty comforting her all the while, offering condolences and soft, reassuring pats on the back.

Even after she had stopped crying she wouldn't tell Misty the reason, and Misty, not sure if she wanted to know, left it at that.

That might have been the beginning of things and the subtle changes between them. More and more frequently Yellow would come to visit. In the beginning it was awkward; they were still shielded from one another. Both were unsure just how to react to Yellow's little "breakdown" a while back. But, seeing as Yellow had acted the same as always, Misty did the same and soon their little talks became longer. They ranged from simple things like what went on during their day to past memories and glories then even things like philosophy and science. It was strange how close they've gotten within a few months. But no matter how close they were Yellow wouldn't tell her about that day, and it still nipped at the back of her mind. _Just why was Yellow crying then?_

So being the curious person she was, Misty went to visit Red back at Pallet Town the instant she heard he was back in Kanto. She opened the door only to shut it back again and fled. Later she would hear her phone ring and ring, but she wouldn't answer it, even if it was from Red himself. She needed to gather her thoughts first, because she was sure the first thing she had in mind was downright cruel. Yellow was the only one she'd claim to see that day other than her servants. She looked innocent as ever and Misty couldn't help but bring the now startled younger girl into a tight hug. It was funny to think, but she wasn't mad at him because of what she saw. No, instead, she was mad at him for Yellow's sake. As for her own feelings for him? They started to disappear the day she'd seen Yellow cry over Red.

"M – Misty? Is something wrong?"

"Not unless you don't like me hugging you."

"... um."

"You do?"

"Ah! I – It's fine!"

"That reminds me, do you have that tea again? It's really tasty."

"Oh, um, yes."

Misty reluctantly let Yellow go to fix it for them. She wasn't typically a tea drinker (in fact, other than with Erika, the only other person she'd even touch the stuff was with Yellow) but this was ... good. It didn't even have a bad after taste in it, like when Erika was experimenting with the herbs she'd put in Misty's tea (something she always dreads when visiting her). But with Yellow, it was different. She'd earnestly try boiling it just right, scolding herself when she got it wrong and ... well, it was entertaining to watch.

It was only after she'd taken a sip that she noticed how Yellow has grown. Only someone who was blind and deaf would mistake Yellow as a boy now. She'd grown a few inches as well. Not to mention how her clothes began to hug around her-

"Misty?"

The two blushed as they realized that they've been quiet for too long. (And that Yellow had noticed the entire time that Misty was _staring_ at her.)

"Sorry." She managed to squeeze out before the phone started to ring. Yellow looked as though she wanted to say something, but Misty had gotten to her first. "Please excuse me." Behind her, the cerulean trainer could swear that she heard Yellow sigh.

When Misty got the phone, instead of asking who it was, they started first, "Yellow, did you-"

"Erika?"

"Misty? ...Oh dear."

"Uh huh. How'd you know Yellow was here anyways?"

She could hear Erika chuckle lightly and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. "She told me, of course."

"And you expected her to pick up the phone why?"

"I figured that you might be too _busy_ to do so. ...May I speak with Yellow?"

"I suppose so." She frowned, feeling somewhat left out of the loop as she placed the phone down on the desk before leaving to retrieve her.

Later, she watched the door to her office (surprisingly Yellow had locked it) and she wondered just what they were talking about. In fact she would have stayed glued to the door and tried to eavesdrop on them if it wasn't for the fact it was build specifically so others _couldn't_. Whatever it was, Yellow was unable to look at her the rest of the day without turning beet red.

It was a hot summer day when the Misty decided to drag the now nineteen year old outside, claiming it was far too stuffy inside. Oddly enough though, the two ended up sitting at the edge of the docks of Cerulean, their feet swaying before the water. "Misty?"

"Hm?"

"About before ... I."

Misty laughed quietly. She had figured it out long ago when she stumbled upon the two. "It's Green, isn't it?"

The blonde looked up quickly. "How did you-"

"Cerulean and Yellow. They make Green, don't they?" She asked innocently enough, something she had learned from Erika ... as well as a few other things.

Yellow blushed, realizing that she was caught and began to fidget slightly against her before nodding. "They do."


End file.
